Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Nitro saga
The Mrovian Trilogy is a fan fiction created by Hyper Zergling. It tells the story of three living saiyans who also survived the Genocide of the Saiyans of their lives with a highly technological species called the Mrovians. Story Remnants of Frieza Nitro was tired. Tired of waiting to take control of more. He was given a small percentage of the planets taken over by the Planet Trade Organization, but it wasn’t enough. His father promised him more planets under his name, but his stuck-up brother would claim everything. It was only some time before he could finally make his move. “My lord, I bring news.” “Yes, minion number forty-three?” “King Cold and Lord Frieza have been assassinated.” At last, this was his moment. But Nitro learned to not keep his hopes high. “Are you sure?” Nitro demanded threateningly, “You do realize that we are able to sustain the most horrifying of injuries, do you not?” “Yes, sir.” The soldier was showing clear signs of fear, but he was one of the bolder ones, still able to maintain speech. “They have been confirmed to be killed; incinerated completely. The only thing detected was the tail of your father.” “And who did it? Who assassinated my relatives?” “A saiyan, my lord.” “A saiyan, you say. The only saiyans last reported to be alive are Vegeta and his team. Vegeta couldn’t possibly have killed them, let alone his team.” “It wasn’t Vegeta, sir.” “Then who was it?” “A young saiyan who appeared to be what Lord Frieza feared the most…a super saiyan.” “A super saiyan? Are you telling me that my brother and father were killed by a mere myth?” “No, sir. The saiyan had golden hair instead of the supposed black, and radiated with unbelievable energy. Your father and brother were killed in an instant. They barely put up a fight.” Yes. This was indeed his moment. The planets left by his deceased ones were all his to claim. But he needed to eliminate the saiyan threat. His father and brother must have simply been too careless. He could probably do it with his own hands, knowing that he needed to be cautious when fighting. “You are dismissed,” Nitro said. The soldier released his breath as he crept away. It had been since Cuber was a child when Planet Vegeta was destroyed by the tyrant, Frieza, nearly wiping out the entire saiyan race. Cuber and his team had been flying from planet to planet in their attack ball space pods, escaping the Planet Trade Organization for twenty years until they found a safe planet to hide on. With the planet full of green, the saiyans thrived effectively, training with each other to keep and improve their strengths. Ocra propelled herself at Speonitch, her leg extended. She flew so fast that she could barely see her surroundings. Her opponent couldn’t possibly dodge this attack. Right before Ocra’s leg struck him, Speonitch fired a white beam out of his index finger. The beam immediately untwined and wrapped around Ocra’s leg, forcing her to tumble forward. Speonitch dodged Ocra’s body in time and threw an uppercut into her back, sending her into the upper atmosphere. He waited for Ocra to land, but soon realized that she should have done so a while ago. He looked up, just in time to see a shower of yellow energy bolts falling to him. Right before the bolts could strike him, he quickly chopped them aside. When the final bolt dissipated away, Speonitch saw another energy sphere. But this time it was considerably larger. He raised his fist in the air and fired a blood-red beam at the energy ball that was flying at him. The two blasts collided, creating a massive explosion. Ocra smirked. Speonitch did not know that she was behind him. He wouldn’t be able to react fast enough to block her attack. She threw a roundhouse kick, and her leg connected with his head, knocking him to the ground. Before she could strike her ending blow, however, Speonitch rolled behind her and grabbed her in a chokehold. Despite his lighter body weight, Speonitch pushed Ocra straight into the ground with his strength. Before she could get up, he placed his foot on her throat. “Well done,” Chaiva complimented. She then turned to younger female saiyan. “Ocra, if you expect to stay in the team, you need to do better than that. The same goes for you, Artachoc.” Artachoc was the other saiyan of the team, who was defeated by Speonitch right before the spar with Ocra. Speonitch lifted his foot off Ocra’s neck, allowing her to rise to her feet. “Chaiva, are you ready?” Speonitch asked. “You need to rest,” Chaiva replied, “In your current exhausted state, you cannot possibly expect to even touch me.” Speonitch decided that Chaiva was right and took a seat next to the two saiyans he defeated. “Cuber, are you ready?” Chaiva asked the team leader. Cuber nodded, and the two faced each other. Chaiva punched at Cuber, but he effortlessly evaded it by tilting his head. Soon, the two of them engaged in a flowing combat, neither one landing a successive blow. Cuber then darted away and Chaiva followed. She kicked at her opponent, but he cocked his head aside and returned with an elbow to the abdomen. Chaiva quickly pushed herself back up and regained her balance. She saw Cuber charge a blue energy sphere in his palms. Immediately, she knew what he was going to do. She flew in the air as soon as he slammed his palms on the ground. To her surprise, a blue energy beam tore out of the ground instead of the earth shattering, and struck her directly. Chaiva fell to the ground from the blast. When she got back up, she charged a pink-and-green energy sphere in her palms and casted the ball at Cuber. He immediately held his arms to his sides and then thrusted his palms forward, firing a yellow electric beam. The blasts collided and pushed against each other. Both combatants forced more qi into their attacks until the red beam prevailed, driving Chaiva through several trees. Cuber quickly flew to where Chaiva had halted: at the foot of a stump. “You’ve won,” Chaiva declared as she rose to her feet. “Thank you,” Cuber replied, “Are you alright? I was afraid I overused energy in that attack.” “You needn’t worry about me, Cuber.” After a hard day of training, the five saiyans stripped and took a bath inside a nearby creek. The next day, Ocra and Artachoc sparred while Speonitch watched. The other two saiyans were elsewhere on the planet in search for food. Suddenly, Speonitch’s scouter beeped, followed by Artachoc’s and Ocra’s. “Three thousand eight hundred, three thousand nine hundred, fifteen thousand?!” Gasped Artachoc. “Hopefully they are not of the Planet Trade Organization,” said Speonitch. Unfortunately for the saiyans, the three power levels were indeed Frieza’s men. A flurry of attack balls that contained both the three high power levels and grunts impacted the planet. They left their space pods and went straight for the nearest higher power levels. Before the troops advanced even further, the commander stopped them to give quick orders. His giant size and hideous face easily gave him authority over his subordinates. “Remember, we only have two hours before Lord Nitro destroys the planet. We can have some fun, but we must eradicate the saiyans first.” With that, the army continued. Up ahead, they saw the saiyans already standing in position to fight. Unable to hold themselves, the soldiers sprung to attack, firing their deadly energy weaponry. However, the saiyans easily parried the bolts and slaughtered the troops, despite being poorly outnumbered. Eventually, only the three leaders were left. “Interesting. Their power levels are only around two thousand. I doubt they are the super saiyans Lord Nitro talked about,” one of the commanders said. “It doesn’t matter whether they are or are not super saiyans, Zota. Lord Nitro told us to eliminate them regardless.” Said the other one. The two weaker commanders then advanced forward, preparing to eliminate the saiyans. The three saiyans charged at the two and threw flurries of punches and kicks, but all missed. Not long after, the three were struck away. The soldier named Zota then charged up a green energy sphere and fired it at Artachoc. The energy ball was absorbed into Artachoc’s body, lighting every orifice in his head with green light. As the light grew brighter, he erupted. Enraged, Speonitch waved both his arms in a circular motion, his hands glowing black. Ocra raised her arms above herself as her hands glowed yellow. The two unleashed devastating beams upon their enemies as they thrusted their palms forward. The massive explosion flung dirt, rocks, and other debris in all directions. When the smoke cleared, the enemies were gone. “Did we do it?” Ocra gasped. “That’s impossible…” Speonitch muttered. And as a response to Speonitch’s remark, a fist tore out of Ocra’s stomach, blood splattering in all directions. Fortunately for Speonitch, he reacted fast enough to evade Zota’s kick. Zota’s partner retreated to allow Zota to dispatch the saiyan alone. Speonitch stood his ground, but was faltering rapidly. Cuber and Chaiva’s scouters beeped furiously, registering new power levels as well as losing data of others. “Shit…” Cuber growled. Chaiva winced as well. “I hope they are still alive,” Cuber muttered. But Chaiva could not care any less herself. If they were too weak to handle their enemies, then so be it. The two leaders flew in the direction of the power levels. Soon enough, they saw Ocra in a puddle of her blood and a battered, unconscious Speonitch; Artachoc was nowhere to be found. Instinct told the two saiyans that he was incinerated. “Oh look, there’s more, except these two are stronger,” Zota sneered. “Cuber,” Chaiva murmured, “Grab Speonitch and send him off the planet. I will do what I can for now.” With that, she walked towards the three Planet Trade Organization commanders. Cuber was at first surprised, due to her typical ruthlessness even among the team members, but he realized that she understood his need to save his brother. “Alright, Nukket, it’s your turn to have fun now,” Zota said to his partner. “Indeed,” Nukket responded. Cuber immediately burst to his brother and flew him to the nearest attack ball. The three enemies did not bother to stop him, as they decided that the defeated saiyan was no threat. Chaiva rushed at her opponent and threw a flying side kick at him. He smiled and twisted his body while grabbing her ankle. He swung Chaiva around and slammed her on the ground, back and forth. He then tossed her into the air and fired an orange wave out of his palm. Chaiva destroyed the energy bolt with a quick blast, barely saving herself from it. Before she could react, Nukket kicked her from behind, sending her back into the ground. He flew to her fallen body, only to see her leap at him and attack. They engaged in hand-to-hand combat, but Chaiva’s blows were all being evaded, while Nukket struck her several times. A final knee to the abdomen caused Chaiva to collapse to her knees. Nukket raised a palm at her and then fired an extremely powerful energy blast. When the smoke cleared, she was gone. Nukket lowered his palm and grinned in triumph. “Nukket, look out!” The leader of the three bellowed. Nukket was not fast enough and was grabbed from behind. Cuber raised his opponent above himself and slammed him on the ground, following up with three energy blasts. When the explosion of the last bolt knocked Nukket off the ground, Cuber grabs him again and repeated the process for another three times and then flip kicked him upwards. As Nukket bounced off the ground, Cuber fired a weak energy bolt that slightly propelled Nukket upwards. Before Nukket could land, Cuber fired another weak bolt that did the same as the previous. He fired several more, keeping Nukket from moving, until the enemy seemed too dazed to react to anything. The saiyan darted at Nukket’s fallen body and held his arms behind him. When Nukket rose, Cuber released a powerful double-handed overhead chop and sent him through several trees. Chaiva was stunned. She had never seen Cuber’s true power before and now cursed at her comparable frailty. An energy blast from behind flew at Cuber. He narrowly dodged it and turned around to see Zota charging at him. As the two fought on, Cuber began to overpower Zota, but was struck from behind by the recovered Nukket. Not long after Cuber turned his attention to Nukket, Zota landed a successful blow. Although he was stronger than the two opponents individually, he could clearly not take them on together. As a desperate tactic, he rolled away from the enemies and raised his arms into the air. The two foes, not knowing the situation, remained where they were. Immediately after, a storm of yellow energy bolts tore through the clouds. The two enemies looked up, realizing too late of the doom; they were completely surrounded with nowhere to run. When the smoke cleared, Nukket and Zota were burned, but still strong enough to fight. Suddenly, the leader’s scouter beeped. “Borgur, Lord Nitro is about to destroy the planet! Get to the surface before you join the saiyans you fools!” “Yes, Captain Srief,” Borgur affirmed. “Nukket! Zota! Our time is up!” “But we haven’t finished him off yet!” Zota complained. “He will be finished by Lord Nitro anyway.” Borgur paused. “Fare enough.” The ugly green giant dashed towards Cuber and severally pummeled him with several punches. The saiyan was helpless. After a final swing, Borgur unleashed a powerful yellow ray out of his eye, cooking the Cuber alive. With that, he left with his subordinates. Chaiva was shocked. She rushed to Cuber to see if he was alive. Fortunately, he was, but barely. She hauled him onto her back and flew him to his attack ball. She opened the hatch and gently placed him in. With a sad smile, she said, “Forgive me, Cuber.” And entered the controls to close the hatch and send the space pod far away from the doomed planet. Cuber’s attack ball escaped the massive explosion left by Nitro’s Supernova. It avoided scouter detection, due to Cuber’s current state. Barely able to open his eyes, he uttered, “Chaiva…no…” For months, the attack ball sailed through the emptiness of space with nothing that disrupted its path. Eventually, the space pod was pulled into a planet by its gravitational field. Minutes after the impact, a group of indigo men arrived at the crater and uncovered the saiyan’s body. Remnants of Frieza section incomplete Rival Species Arrival of Doomsday Category:Hyper Zergling Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not cannon Category:Canon Respecting